Underground with Finnick
by AnnieOdair614
Summary: A story about my encounter with the, still alive, Finnick Odair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_He should be dead! _I thought to myself when I first met him. His clothes were torn up and bloody but he was still quite attractive. His green eyes bore into me like he noticed something about me that i didn't know.

"Why are _you _here?" he asked. Like he was the first one here. Which he was not.

"I should ask the same thing," I replied.

"I just got attacked by capitol mutts," he said, "You?"

"When my family was murdered I fled down here," he was slightly annoying.

"Oh," he commented, "Ok."

You might think that was a rude thing to say but I was used to it. Most of the time nobody knew what to say. I didn't expect him to understand me anymore than anyone else did.

That was just my first day with Finnick Odair. We pretty much ignored each other for the remainder of that day. And the next. And for the rest of the week. We ate, and slept apart. Sometimes I felt sorry for him, when I see him crying and whispering something about Annie. I was still annoyed though because, somewhere out there Annie was still alive, but my family wasn't. But something must have changed After that first week. Something big.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It started when I was scavenging for dinner. I was crawling around on the floor and i knocked into him. He fell and knocked me over so I was on top of him on the ground. He reached up and tucked my dirty brown hair behind my ear and we sat there staring at each other for about a minute. Then I came back to reality and jumped up.

"Sorry," I said brushing myself off.

"Me too," he said getting up.

We acted like it had been nothing. But as days went by we were doing more together. Maybe even becoming friends. We never thought it would become more than just a friendship. After all he thought he still loved Annie and i was too much of a loner to love anyone. But then it happened.

We were just chatting when suddenly a bird appeared. He saw it too. Then, its red eyes glared straight at me and it took off flying right towards my face. I screamed and jumped over to Finnick and held him putting my head in his strong shoulder. Then the bird was gone. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it had disappeared. I looked up into Finnick's green eyes and he looked down into my brown ones and then, somehow, our lips met. The kiss could have gone on for hours, days, I don't know all I knew is that I felt this deep sensation rising up out of me and I felt like it was something I hadn't felt in a long time yet I yearned for it. Love. I loved Finnick. He might not love me but that didn't matter. Our lips were locked together and I was happy.

When at last we pulled out of the kiss, Finnick gave me a wild grin. I grinned right back. He had felt it to. He had felt that love and that perfectness. That night we snuggled up against each other for warmth and his breathing comforted me. My dreams weren't murderous like the memories from the my family getting killed, but peaceful.

When I woke up it the morning, I was cold though. I looked on both sides but Finnick was gone. His stuff was all here but he wasn't. _He can't have gone far..._I thought. But then i heard the sound that couldn't have been more terrible at this moment. A scream. Finnick's scream.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**I ran towards the sound. I found finnick with his body sprawled against the cool pavement. I bent over immediately and took his head in my lap.  
"Finnick, what happened?" I said in the calmest voice I could muster...although my heart was racing.  
"Food," I faintly heard him say. He was looking for food. "My leg..." He said. I looked down at his leg wearily and gasped. A gash about a foot long was dripping blood.  
"No, no...Don't die!" I said. "W-what happened?" I stuttered.  
"A mutt," He breathed weaker. A tear rolled down my cheek. This was causing me so much pain and anger. Again, the Capitol was going to take away someone I loved. Finnick reached up and brushed my face with his hand. I leaned down and kissed him, for a long time. When I looked down at him again, he was breathing faintly but his eyes were closed. I started crying. I didn't know how to fix this so i just sat there crying until I got tired. I lay down next to Finnick and fall asleep quickly.  
When I woke up it took a few seconds for me to jump back into reality. As soon as I remembered what happened, I jerked upright causing a deep pain in my neck. I looked next to me and found Finnick sitting upright looking at me with a slightly puzzled expression. I was overcome with joy. I looked into his eyes and kissed him.  
"What...How?" I said excitedly.  
"I don't know..." he replied.  
That night we had a "fancy" dinner. Well, as fancy as you can get with our resources. After dinner Finnick came up to me.  
"Come with me," he said after kissing me gently.  
I was skeptical. "Why?" I asked.  
"You'll see."  
We had walked for about ten minutes when we arrived at an old, cracked, cement passageway.  
He took me to one crack and told me to look up.I did. And gasped. There was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The night sky. Filled with millions of glittering stars. I turned around and passionately kissed Finnick.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"No, thank you." I didn't understand at first. Then he pulled me close and started kissing me he snaked his hands down my back towards the hem of my shirt then snuck his hand up my shirt. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He backed me up against a wall and pulled off my clothes, and his. The next thing we knew a bright light was shining directly in our faces. Finnick shielded me.  
"Hello," called out an unfamiliar voice.**


End file.
